Pretending 'till it's Real
by a1y-puff
Summary: [INDONESIAN] Levi setuju untuk menikahi Hange dengan tiga syarat: Levi akan mendapatkan promosi jabatan, divisinya akan mendapatkan budget lebih, dan Hange harus keramas minimal tiga hari sekali. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 7. #LatePost


**Title:** Pretending Until It's Real

 **Prompt:** Romance – The Proposal

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Characters/pairs:** Levi, Hange Zoë

 **Words:** 3,900++

 **Warnings:** AU, domesticity, fluff. Lots of it. Maybe.

 **Summary:** Levi setuju untuk menikahi Hange dengan tiga syarat: Levi akan mendapatkan promosi jabatan, divisinya akan mendapatkan _budget_ lebih, dan Hange harus keramas minimal tiga hari sekali. Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest Day 7.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin dan segala karakter yang terlibat adalah milik **Isayama Hajime.** _Prompt_ diambil dari _film_ _The Proposal_ yang didistribusikan oleh **Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures** dan disutradarai oleh **Anne Fletcher.**

 **A/N:** Pertama kali diposting di AO3 25 Desember 2015. Dalam fanfiksi ini, saya ingin membawa mereka menjauh dari persoalan pembantaian umat manusia, menuju ke prahara rumah tangga. :p

.

* * *

 **PRETENDING 'TILL IT'S REAL**

* * *

 **1 | The Proposal**

Datar. Skeptis. Levi menatap Hange seolah teman sekaligus atasannya itu sudah gila. Yah, walau mungkin itu benar, tapi—

"Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Hange menenggak birnya, lalu meletakkan gelas kaca itu ke meja sambil mengembuskan napas. "Ya, makanya. Jadi nenekku akan berulang tahun ke-90. Mulai ribut karena di usiaku yang segini, masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan menikah. Ayah juga mengancam kalau aku tidak segera menikah, aku tidak bisa mewarisi perusahaan ini."

"Bukan. Yang setelah itu," sahut Levi lagi.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Levi bertambah dalam. Ia mengurut dahinya sambil berkata, "Kenapa aku harus menikahimu?"

"Karena kalau tidak, ayahku akan memaksaku menikah dengan anak rekan bisnisnya."

Levi mengangkat cangkir teh di hadapannya lalu menyesapnya perlahan. "Selamat. Jangan lupa kirimkan undangan."

Hange menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja sambil mengerang. "Kamu tahu aku tidak punya waktu untuk suami. Aku sudah kawin dengan pekerjaanku, Levi."

"Pekerjaanku juga sudah banyak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini. Suruh Eren saja."

Hange tertawa pelan. "Dia memang lebih manis daripada kamu, tapi dia terlalu muda. Kasihan kalau nanti harus menduda di usia segitu."

"Coba Erwin kalau begitu. Dia aset berharga perusahaan keluargamu ini, mereka pasti akan percaya dengan senang hati."

"Ah, ya..." Hange menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku sudah coba. Dia hanya menatapku seperti aku sudah gila."

 _'Karena idemu memang gila,'_ batin Levi. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kamu yang paling mengenalku." Hange menatap lurus kedua mata Levi. "Walaupun pernikahan kita nanti hanya pura-pura dan sementara, aku akan merasa lebih tenang kalau itu kamu."

Levi membalas tatapan Hange dan mendapati tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di sana. "Kalau aku menolak, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Segaris senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Hange. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, lalu menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kedua matanya menantang dari balik kacamata oval.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin harus melakukan ini, tapi... kamu ingat insiden ketika kita masih kuliah dulu?"

Alis Levi berkedut. Senyum Hange semakin lebar. Insiden yang membuat Levi bersumpah untuk menjauhi alkohol.

"Aku masih ingat semua yang kamu katakan," tambah Hange lagi. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya, bahkan sebelum Levi mengaku kalah.

Tapi, Levi bukan tipe yang mengaku kalah. "Aku punya tiga syarat," ujarnya sambil mengacungkan tiga jari pada Hange. "Pertama, aku akan mendapatkan promosi dalam jangka waktu enam bulan. Kedua, divisiku akan mendapatkan anggaran lebih mulai bulan depan."

"Yah... bisa kuusahakan."

"Lalu yang ketiga." Levi mengulurkan tangannya hingga ke seberang meja, lalu mengambil helaian rambut Hange yang cenderung kasar dan sedikit lepek dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Hange. "Kamu harus keramas minimal tiga hari sekali."

"Ugh. Oke..."

"Jadi, kapan kita harus menikah?"

Senyum Hange kian melebar, dan Levi mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Namun dia tahu, sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

"Minggu depan."

.

.

.

 **2 | The Wedding**

Tiga bulan. Itu perjanjian yang mereka buat di awal. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang lama, jadi Levi pikir pernikahan ini bukan masalah besar. Anggap saja dia harus tinggal sementara dengan Hange sebagai teman sekamar.

Ketika Levi meminta Erwin Smith untuk menjadi _Bestman,_ ia hanya menatap prihatin pada Levi sambil bertanya, "Kamu yakin?"

"Tidak terlalu," sahut Levi sambil menghela napas. "Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

Erwin tersenyum tipis. "Oke, itu kehormatan bagiku."

Levi tidak terlibat dalam persiapan pernikahan—dia hanya hadir ketika harus mengepas pakaian. Asisten Hange yang mengurus semuanya, sampai membelikan cincin bagi mereka. Upacara pernikahannya pun digelar sederhana. Hanya keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat yang diundang. Tidak ada rasa haru di udara, yang ada malah wajah-wajah prihatin atau menahan tawa. Levi pikir, sepeti inilah hidupnya tiga bulan ke depan. Memprihatinkan dan patut ditertawakan.

Levi baru merasa bahwa semua ini nyata ketika sang Pendeta berkata, "Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

Mata kiri Levi berkedut. Ruangan mendadak sunyi. Puluhan pasang mata menatap ke arahnya penuh harap. Levi berdeham, lalu menatap Hange dengan wajah masam. Hange yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, yang tersenyum sambil berbisik, "Jangan kuatir. Hari ini aku benar-benar bersih."

Hanya satu ciuman. Bukan masalah besar. Levi meraih pundak Hange, membuatnya menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka, lalu—

Bibir Hange terasa seperti zat kimia. Pasti dari lipstik yang menempel di sana.

.

.

.

 **3 | The Wedding Night**

Sementara berstatus suami Hange, Levi harus ikut pindah ke rumah istrinya itu. Sebuah apartemen di tengah kota yang sebenarnya cukup besar untuk ditinggali dua orang, tapi menjadi sempit karena barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Levi menggeram dari ambang pintu. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam koper besar berisi pakaiannya untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Hange menyambut Levi dengan tawa ringan. "Yah, karena aku sibuk mengurusi banyak hal, aku belum sempat beres-beres."

Pelipis Levi berkedut. Pembuluh darahnya seperti mau pecah. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang mirip seperti bangkai kapal karam itu, lalu mencengkeram bahu Hange dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan tinggal di kandang ayam ini. Malam ini kita bersihkan semua."

Malam pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan kerja bakti sampai pagi untuk membersihkan dan merapikan apartemen Hange hingga tak ada sebutir debu pun yang tersisa.

.

.

.

 **4 | The Newlyweds**

Tinggal bersama Hange ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari dugaan Levi. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak bersikap layaknya suami-istri sungguhan. Levi tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Yang lebih mengganggunya adalah...

Hange itu jorok.

Parahnya lagi, mereka terpaksa tidur di kamar yang sama, karena kamar tidur satunya sudah disulap Hange menjadi ruang kerja. Ini artinya, ia tidak punya area pribadi selama tinggal dengan Hange. Ia tidak punya tempat yang benar-benar _bersih_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya kubilang, taruh semua baju kotormu di keranjang cuci, jangan tercecer di mana-mana."

"Makanya kubilang, aku tadi buru-buru. Nanti malam kubereskan."

"Bohong. Kalau sepulang kerja pun kau akan mengurung diri di ruang kerja sampai larut, pasti lupa—"

"Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Levi dan Hange sadar bahwa: 1) Mereka sudah sampai di kantor, dan 2) Semua mata kini memandang ke arah mereka.

Bibir Erwin membentuk segaris senyum tipis. "Lanjutkan debat kalian di rumah. Siap-siap untuk _briefing_ pagi, lima belas menit dari sekarang."

"Siap!" jawab Hange riang—Levi yakin itu karena dia mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur darinya.

Urusan jorok tidak sampai di situ. Hange sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisi rumahnya. Di hari lain, ketika Levi pulang duluan karena Hange masih harus kerja lembur, ia kembali mendapati dirinya ingin membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangan. Hanya dalam satu minggu, kondisi apartemennya sudah mendekati ketika Levi pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Seperti kapal pecah.

Levi mengurut dahinya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya. Percuma mengharapkan Hange, orang itu hanya akan menunda dan menunda, dan lihat hasilnya sekarang. Levi akan kerjakan ini sendiri dan membuang benda apapun yang terlihat seperti sampah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Levi menyeduh teh di pantri sambil mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Lantai sudah mengilap. Perabotan dan sofa pun sudah di- _vacuum_ dan dilap hingga tak ada debu menempel. Tidak ada lagi baju kotor berserakan, atau peralatan yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Levi melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah. Pukul 11 malam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda Hange akan pula—

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Telinga Levi menangkap suara langkah kaki dari koridor luar. Bunyi yang familiar, bahkan sebelum dia tinggal di tempat ini.

Hange.

Levi berbalik dan membuka salah satu laci di dapur, tempat Hange menyimpan kopinya. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih _coffee maker_ di rak atas, lalu mulai menyeduh kopi hitam dengan takaran yang seingat Levi disukai Hange.

Ada bunyi kunci diputar dari pintu depan, diikuti dengan suara 'klik' yang lembut. Levi memerhatikan dari pantri saat Hange melangkah masuk dengan wajah lelah dan postur yang lesu—seperti dugaannya. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Hange, bagaimana matanya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit membuka.

Ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, bibir Hange membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. "Ah, kamu membersihkan rumah, ya? Terima kasih!"

 _Rumah_ , katanya. Levi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi kopimu siap," ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan Hange dengan kepalanya untuk duduk di kursi bar di depan meja pantri.

Hange memekik girang, lalu naik ke kursi bar dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja pantri sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Kamu tahu saja aku masih harus begadang untuk memeriksa beberapa berkas."

Levi hanya menggumamkan jawabannya sambil mengaduk kopi hitam untuk Hange. Setelahnya, ia meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di hadapan Hange, dan melihat ketika hidung Hange bergerak menghirup aroma kopi dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Levi.

Senyum itu hilang dengan cepat ketika Hange menggumam, "Ah, rasanya aku seperti dapat istri."

Detik berikutnya, Hange mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya, sementara Levi melangkah dengan kesal ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

 **5 | Daily Life**

"Levi, kamu mengunci kamar mandi dari luar?" seru Hange setengah kesal dari dalam kamar mandi sambil terus berusaha memutar kenob. "Apa-apaan, sih?"

Dari balik pintu, Levi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada—dengan kunci kamar mandi aman dalam genggaman. "Kamu boleh keluar kalau sudah keramas dan membersihkan sisa rambut yang menyumbat lubang saluran air di _shower_."

"Ugh," terdengar pekikan frustrasi dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi Levi tak peduli. Hange harus belajar untuk paling tidak membersihkan kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Hange mengetuk pintu dari dalam. "Sudah," tukasnya malas. Levi membukakan kunci pintunya, dan—

"...mana bajumu?"

Hange, hanya dalam balutan handuk, masih bisa terlihat intimidatif dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang di atas Levi. _Mood-_ nya sedang buruk, Levi bisa melihatnya. "Aku tadi buru-buru, lupa bawa baju ganti," sahut Hange sambil berjalan melewati Levi dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Levi hanya menghela napas, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek hasil kerja Hange.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang terbayang sosok Hange dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan basah, ataupun aroma sampo yang menguar di dalam kamar mandi.

Hari itu, Hange datang ke kantor dengan rambut tergerai dan masih setengah basah, mengundang seluruh mata untuk memandang.

"Kok tumben?" komentar Eld yang berpapasan dengan mereka pagi itu.

Masih setengah kesal, Hange menjawab, "Aku tidak sempat mengeringkan rambut, dan Levi melarangku mengikatnya basah-basah."

"Nanti bau," sahut Levi singkat ketika Eld ganti memandang ke arahnya.

Kontan, tawa pria itu pecah, mewakili seisi kantor yang hanya berani menahan senyum atau tertawa di balik tangan mereka. "Ya ampun, tak disangka ternyata kalian serasi juga."

Levi memandangnya dengan muka masam, tapi Eld malah menepuk bahunya.

"Akuilah. Semua orang bisa melihat, Hange sekarang terlihat lebih bersih dan terawat," goda Mike sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hei, aku dengar itu," sahut Hange yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan mereka. "Apa boleh buat, kan? Salah satu syarat Levi untuk menikahiku adalah kalau aku jadi rajin keramas."

Kali ini, tawa pecah dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Levi tak menghiraukan mereka dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tak menghiraukan sesuatu yang menggelitik di dadanya.

Seluruh percakapan yang terjadi barusan memang tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi diucapkan di depan semua orang seperti itu, entah kenapa jadi terdengar sangat... _intim_.

Levi tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, sih.

.

.

.

 **6 | Companion**

Dua bulan pertama berhasil mereka lalui dengan selamat. Levi yang menyadari bahwa percuma membuat Hange membantunya bersih-bersih setiap hari, memutuskan bahwa jika ia ingin hidup di tempat yang bersih, Levi harus melakukannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya kebiasaan Levi untuk membuang barang-barang Hange yang berserakan membuahkan hasil. Hange mulai membiasakan diri untuk menyimpan benda-benda pada tempatnya, jika tidak ingin dibuang oleh Levi.

Levi juga mulai terbiasa harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Hange. Diam-diam ia bersyukur bahwa Hange, meskipun ketika bangun cenderung aktif dan tidak bisa diam, tapi tidurnya seperti orang mati. Anteng. Hampir tak pernah bergerak sampai pagi.

Malam itu Levi terbangun dari tidurnya pada dini hari karena suara hujan ditemani gemuruh yang terdengar dari langit malam. Di sampingnya, Hange terus bergerak dalam tidurnya. Gelisah. Alis Levi berkerut.

Kilatan cahaya terlihat dari jendela, disusul bunyi menggelegar yang membuat kaca jendela sampai bergetar. Hange masih terus bergerak bolak-balik dalam tidurnya, kali ini diiringi oleh erangan yang tak jelas bunyinya.

Petir menyambar sekali lagi, dan tubuh Hange tersentak, tapi dia tidak bangun juga. Keringat dingin mengembun di dahinya. Kerutan di antara kedua alisnya terus bertambah dalam. Erangannya semakin lirih—dan Levi memutuskan, ini saatnya untuk membangunkan Hange.

"Oi, bangun," panggil Levi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hange pelan. Tidak ada reaksi, jadi ia mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan menepuk pipinya. "Hange, bangun."

Suhu tubuh Hange sedikit hangat, dan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur meskipun dalam ruangan berpendingin seperti ini, pasti bukan pertanda bagus.

"Hange!" dia mencoba sedikit lebih keras. Menepuk pipinya sedikit lebih kuat, dan—

Kedua mata Hange terbuka dan tubuhnya terlonjak ke posisi duduk. Napasnya terengah-engah, pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Oi, Hange," panggil Levi lagi, sambil menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Hange dan berusaha menarik kesadarannya.

Perlahan, pupil Hange mulai fokus. Napasnya mulai teratur. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkeram ujung selimut di pangkuannya.

Di luar, hujan lebat masih mengguyur.

"Hange," Levi melembutkan suaranya. "Kamu sudah bangun?"

Hange melirik Levi, lalu dengan suara parau menjawab, "Kurasa begitu."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum Hange berkata lagi, "Iya, tapi aku tidak ingat mimpinya."

 _Bohong,_ batin Levi. Setidaknya ia cukup mengenal Hange untuk tahu apakah dia berkata jujur atau tidak. Tapi Levi tidak akan bertanya kalau Hange tidak mau cerita. Jadi, Levi beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu memutari kaki ranjang hingga ia tiba di sisi Hange.

"Ikut aku," perintahnya sambil menelengkan kepala ke arah pintu. Ketika Hange hanya menatap balik seperti orang linglung, Levi menghela napas, mengambil tangan Hange dan menariknya bangkit.

Levi tidak melepaskan tangan Hange sampai mereka tiba di pantri. Levi menyuruh Hange untuk duduk di kursi bar, sementara ia sibuk menyeduh teh dari balik meja pantri. Tak ada yang bicara. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi denting sendok beradu dengan cangkir di antara suara hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi.

Ketika tehnya siap, Levi meletakkan dua cangkir di atas meja pantri, kemudian memutarinya untuk duduk di sebelah Hange.

"Hmm, kamomil?" Hange menghirup aroma teh sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu aku punya teh kamomil di sini."

"Memang tidak," dengus Levi pelan. "Aku membawanya dari rumah."

Hange tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban, kemudian menyesap kembali tehnya. Di sampingnya, Levi mencuri pandang. Mengamati wajah Hange yang kini sudah lebih relaks dan tenang. Melihat tubuh kurusnya terbalut kaus lengan panjang dan celana piyama kini tidak setegang tadi.

Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Levi tertarik ke atas. Lega.

"Kamu tahu," suara lirih Hange memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Levi meliriknya, mendapati seulas senyum tipis di sana. "Ternyata punya seseorang itu menyenangkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, jangan salah paham," Hange buru-buru meralat, lalu menimbang kata-katanya. "Maksudku... seperti saat ini. Ada yang menemani setelah aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Ada yang menungguku dengan secangkir kopi ketika aku harus lembur..."

Hange terdiam. Levi belum ingin angkat bicara. Tidak ingin menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa, punya seseorang untuk 'pulang' itu... menyenangkan."

Levi mengerti maksud Hange. Sebelumnya, dia juga tinggal sendiri. Pulang ke rumah kosong yang dingin dan gelap. Melakukan segalanya sendiri. Dan dia baik-baik saja selama ini. Bukan masalah besar.

Tapi, setelah tahu rasanya 'memiliki seseorang' yang menunggu dan ditunggu untuk pulang...

Mereka saling menatap. Napas mereka seolah tertahan. Menyadari bahwa momen rapuh ini akan rusak jika mereka ceroboh sedikit saja...

"Setelah semua ini berakhir," Hange berucap lirih, hati-hati. "Kamu mau tetap tinggal di sini? Maksudku, sebagai teman serumah, mungkin?"

Bagi Levi, momen rapuh itu kini sudah menghilang bersama ilusi apa pun yang sempat menghampiri kepalanya. Levi tersenyum sinis, lalu menjawab, "Setelah semua ini berakhir artinya kita sudah bercerai. Tinggal bersama bukan ide yang bagus."

Ada kekecewaan yang tersirat di mata Hange untuk sepersekian detik, namun segera digantikan oleh logika. Hange tertawa pelan. "Kau benar."

Levi menyesap tehnya hingga habis, lalu meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. "Sebaiknya kita tidak terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang sifatnya sementara."

"Aku tahu. Maaf kalau bicaraku aneh," kata Hange. Senyuman tegas mengembang di bibirnya, tapi Levi tahu itu palsu.

Levi tak suka melihatnya.

"Hange—"

"Tinggalkan saja cangkirmu di sini, nanti akan aku cuci."

Ini adalah isyarat. Cara Hange untuk memintanya untuk tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Levi tahu itu, dan dia menurut.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar, Levi mulai mempertanyakan apakah ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Bahwa semua ini—pernikahan pura-pura dan tinggal bersama—adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

 **7 | Deadline**

Hari-hari setelah pembicaraan itu berlalu seperti biasa. Hange masih membuat benda-benda berantakan, dan Levi membereskannya sambil mengomel. Hange masih menepati janjinya untuk keramas tiga hari sekali, dan Levi memastikan ia membersihkan kamar mandi seminggu sekali. Mereka bersikap seolah pembicaraan malam itu tak pernah ada.

Tapi, percakapan itu memang terjadi, dan bekasnya menempel pada otak dan hati.

Ada jarak yang tak dapat dijelaskan di antara mereka—seolah masing-masing menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Jarak yang bahkan tidak ada sebelum pernikahan ini terjadi. Membuat Levi merasa seperti berjalan sambil menghindari ranjau, meski dia sendiri tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang dia hindari.

Hasilnya, _mood_ Levi menjadi lebih buruk dari biasa. Ditambah dengan _load_ pekerjaan yang semakin banyak menjelang promosi jabatannya, membuat Levi menjadi lebih sering lembur daripada Hange.

Malam hampir menjelang pagi ketika ponsel Levi bergetar di atas meja. Nama Hange tertera di sana. Di layar, waktu menunjukkan pukul 01:30 AM.

"Hei, kamu masih sibuk?" tanya Hange begitu Levi menekan tombol jawab panggilan.

Levi melirik dokumen _power point_ di layar komputernya, serta tumpukan berkas di atas meja. "Sudah hampir selesai. Kamu belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Hange tertawa kecil. "Nanti kalau pulang, beli makanan kecil, ya. Ini akhir minggu, kita nonton film saja sampai pagi."

Levi mengernyit. "Kita?"

"Iya, aku dan kamu. Siapa lagi?"

Levi menghela napas. "Kamu ini, ya... aku kan habis lembur."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja," pinta Hange lagi. Ada sesuatu di nada bicara Hange yang terasa aneh—sesuatu yang membuat pernyataanya terkesan final. Tak dapat ditolak. _Tidak boleh_ ditolak. Levi tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi...

"Oke, setengah jam lagi aku sampai."

Sesuai janji, tiga puluh menit kemudian, Levi sudah sampai di apartemen Hange. Membawa makanan ringan seperti keripik kentang dan soda untuk Hange. Ia mendapati istrinya sedang duduk di sofa besar di ruang TV, dengan rambut tergerai dan kaus belel kesayangannya.

"Ayo nonton film horor!" sapa Hange riang ketika melihat Levi datang. "Kudengar film ini seru. Ada makhluk raksasa yang suka makan orang."

Levi memutar bola matanya. Setelah menyerahkan makanan ringan ke pangkuan Hange, Levi melonggarkan kancing kemejanya, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Hange.

Menit-menit berikutnya, hanya suara dari televisi yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Meski film di hadapannya penuh dengan jeritan dan darah, Levi merasa matanya mulai berat. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah kelelahan.

Mata Levi langsung terbuka lebar ketika merasakan beban yang hangat di bahu kanannya. Ia melirik, mendapati Hange telah terlelap dengan bersandar padanya.

Pikiran pertama yang menghampirinya adalah untuk membangunkan Hange dan menyuruhnya tidur di kamar. Dengan posisinya sekarang, punggung dan lehernya pasti akan sakit tertekuk seperti itu, hingga kepalanya bisa berada di bahu Levi.

Tapi, ketika melihat wajah tidurnya, Levi urung. Perasaannya mengatakan Hange bukannya tidak bisa tidur, tapi memang sengaja tidak tidur untuk menunggunya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Levi perlahan memanuver posisi Hange hingga kepalanya berada di pangkuan Levi. Setidaknya, dengan begini Hange tak akan terlalu sakit leher ketika bangun.

Levi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa yang empuk. Di televisi, filmnya mulai memasuki klimaks, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli dengan jalan ceritanya. Setengah sadar, satu tangannya memainkan helaian rambut Hange yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya, merasakan perubahan tekstur rambut yang kini lebih halus dan terawat.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasa sedekat ini dengan Hange.

Itu adalah pikiran terakhir Levi sebelum akhirnya tidur pun menghampirinya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Levi terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menembus masuk dari jendela. Saat itu pula ia menyadari material hangat yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan, Levi membuka matanya.

Hange sudah tidak ada di pangkuannya, digantikan oleh selimut tebal berwarna biru gelap. Levi menyingkap selimut itu lalu meregangkan otot pundak dan lehernya. Lalu, matanya tertuju ke meja di hadapannya. Pada sebuah map bening yang seperti sengaja ditinggalkan di sana.

Tangan Levi yang terulur untuk meraih map itu seketika terhenti ketika matanya menangkap apa yang tertulis pada kepala dokumen di dalamnya.

'AKTA CERAI'.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun?" sapa Hange dari arah belakang. Levi menengok dan melihat Hange yang baru keluar kamar. Ia berjalan menuju pantri. "Aku buatkan teh, ya."

"Hange."

Langkah Hange terhenti. Butuh dua detik sebelum Hange menengok ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang. "Hari ini sudah tiga bulan. Tidak terasa, ya?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hange lebih lama, lebih intens. Tapi, Hange bergeming.

"Kamu tidak perlu terburu-buru. Pelajari saja dulu dokumennya sebelum tanda tangan, lalu berikan padaku kapan saja."

Dan dengan itu, Hange berlalu ke pantri, meninggalkan Levi yang masih memandangi akta cerai di atas meja seolah benda itu sudah berbuat jahat padanya.

Tapi, kali ini ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Akta itu telah memberinya jawaban.

.

.

.

 **8 | Commitment**

"Uwah, apa ini, banyak makanan enak!" pekik Hange keheranan ketika Levi pulang membawa berbagai masqkan _Chinese Food_ dari salah satu restoran terkenal di dekat apartemen Hange, malam itu.

"Karena malam ini adalah perayaan," ucap Levi kalem sambil menata satu per satu lauk di atas meja makan.

Dia dapat mendengar Hange tertawa lirih. "Perayaan kebebasanmu?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Setelah selesai menata meja, keduanya memulai makan malam. Membicarakan macam-macam kecuali soal pernikahan mereka. Topik ini baru disinggung setelah tak ada lagi makanan tersisa di meja. Ketika dengan sendirinya, suasana menjadi hening. Pembicaraan memudar, dan hanya detik jam dinding yang terdengar.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk tiga bulan ini," Hange memulai. Perlahan, ia mengangkat pandangannya untuk bertemu dengan Levi. "Meski singkat, aku benar-benar senang kamu ada di sini."

Levi hanya memandanginya untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, "Aku juga berterima kasih kamu mengabulkan semua persyaratanku. Kuharap mulai saat ini pun kamu tetap akan keramas minimal tiga hari sekali, dan membersihkan sisa rambutmu di kamar mandi."

Hange tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya ampun, kamu ini masih saja."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin kamu atau tempat ini kotor."

Tawa Hange mereda seketika. Kini, ia memandangi Levi dengan bingung.

"Aku bukannya benci tinggal di sini," Levi memulai sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Seperti yang pernah kau bilang, punya seseorang untuk 'pulang' itu menyenangkan. Dan aku baru merasakannya di sini. Denganmu. Hanya saja..."

Levi menyodorkan sebuah cincin di dalam genggamannya ke arah Hange. Cincin pernikahan mereka, yang selama ini juga hampir tidak pernah dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kepura-puraan, jadi ini kukembalikan."

Dengan ragu, Hange mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Levi. "Oke..."

Levi kembali memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Akta cerainya masih ada di atas meja." Levi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah meja rendah di ruang tengah. "Kau buang saja bersama cincin itu. Kita tidak membutuhkannya."

Kali ini, mata Hange melebar. Ia menatap Levi dalam-dalam, seperti mencari jawaban.

Levi membiarkannya.

Dari sakunya, Levi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Hange—yang sempat terpaku sebelum akhirnya menerimanya dan membukanya.

Levi menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat kilatan pada mata Hange ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak itu.

"Ganti cincinmu dengan itu. Dengan begitu, aku masih bisa tinggal di sini tanpa harus berpura-pura."

Sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Hange. Detik berikutnya, tawanya pecah.

Melihat Hange tertawa seperti itu, tentu membuat Levi gusar. Kedua alisnya mengerut, sementara pipinya—meski ia tak ingin mengakuinya—menghangat. "Oi, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Ma-maaf," sahut Hange sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Aku bersedia."

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Levi bertambah. "Hah?"

"Iya, kan intinya tadi kamu memintaku untuk menikah denganmu, kan? Kali ini, sungguhan," kata Hange sambil memperlihatkan kotak berisi cincin dari Levi tadi. Lalu, dengan senyuman yang jauh lebih tenang dan lembut, ia melanjutkan, "Makanya kubilang, aku bersedia."

Levi berdeham untuk menyamarkan rasa hangat di wajah dan dadanya. "Oke, baguslah," sahutnya berusaha kalem—lalu kotak itu sudah disodorkan lagi di depan wajahnya. Levi menaikkan alis. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu berlutut, tapi setidaknya, kamu bisa menyematkan cincin ini di jariku, kan?" cengir Hange.

Levi memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tidak menolak permintaan Hange. Levi mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Hange dan mengeluarkan cincin yang tadi dipilihnya sendiri untuk membuat kepura-puraan ini menjadi nyata.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta ataupun air mata haru ketika Levi mengambil tangan Hange dari seberang meja—di atas piring kotor bekas makanan yang tadi sudah mereka santap. Tapi, seiring dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Hange, Levi yakin akan satu hal.

Senyuman Hange yang ditujukan padanya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.end.**

 **.**


End file.
